Can't Stop
by nkb99
Summary: Cassie hasn't forgotten about her feelings for Adam. What happens when she tells him and he totally rejects her? Based off the song Can't Stop by Onerepublic (One-shot)


I was laying in my bed thinking of him, his smile, lips, smell, laugh, eyes, everything. I was thinking of us, the night we finally...made love; then my father had to come in the morning and ruining everything. With his lies about a curse on our families and all that B.S. The night was so...quiet, eerie; something wasn't right why weren't we trying to save someone from the circle? Running away from hunters trying to break some stupid curse, just something. I looked up at the moving stars on my ceiling and sighed it had never looked the same after me and Adam broke up. I got off my bed finally fed up with feeling miserable. I put my shoes on and my cars keys I walked down the hall quietly making sure not to wake my father.

I used magic to move my car so no one noticed. I looked over to Jakes house and cringed, I could hear Faye and Jake getting it on all the way out here. I drove all the way to Adam's house and sighed I felt that same heaviness in my chest every time I got close to were he was, but I sucked it up. I was going to spill everything and maybe just maybe he will remember and we can get back together. I realized I was still in my car and I got out walking towards his house. Before I even knocked the door opened

"...Cassie?" Adam asked his deep raspy voice was showing his shock and surprise, I bit my lip and sheepishly smiled at him

"Hey." I said he looked at me...no through me.

"Is everything ok? Did something happen?" He asked worry filling his eyes

"No! Not at all I...I just wanted to talk." I said leaning back and forth on my toes biting my lip. He looked behind like he was leaving something important then he smiled that smile and nodded. He closed the door behind and walked with me. Our arms brushed and I felt like a million sparks just lit inside of me. I led the way to my car but he took the drivers side and drove us to the circles house. He sat down on the couch and I sat beside him

"...So what's up?" He asked his eyes searching mine

"I...I can't stop thinking about us." I said he looked at me

"I know...it feels like a really good dream to good to be true." He sighed I felt my heart shatter a little more

"No...Adam I haven't forgotten." I said I felt tears swelling in my eyes

"What...?" He asked his eyebrows burrowed together

"I...I haven't forgotten my feelings for you...well more like I still have them." I sobbed he looked at realization hitting him right in the face

"Cassie..." He dragged he brought me into a hug while I cried in his shoulder he kissed my forehead while rubbing my back " Im so so sorry." he mumbled

He looked down at me and I couldn't fight it I leaned up and claimed his lips like I once did before, I felt him hesitate and then he kissed me back. I licked his bottom lip making him groan against me I felt his tongue brush my lips and I obliged I felt our tongues brush against each other and I moaned. I had missed this so so much. He tasted perfect so perfect, I bit his lower lip and sucked on it till he roughly held my hips and laid me on my back. I grabbed his head pushing him closer to me. I let my hands trail down his body till I was under his shirt and felt his muscles tense. He abruptly stop kissing me making our lips make a popping sound. I looked up at him trying to catch my breath while he ran his hands through his hair. I looked at him confused and slightly having hope.

"Cassie." He drawled I looked him

"Adam?" I asked his eyes were saying sorry but another...certain part of him was saying more.

"We...we can't do this." He said

"Why? Why not?" I asked he looked at me and walked over

"Im sorry." He sighed

"Stop saying your fucking sorry!" I screamed he looked at me "I can't stop thinking of you! How you make me feel how I feel like notihng when your around. How I felt that night, it was perfect we were perfect!" I screamed. Adam tried to brush my shoulder but I pushed him away

"It's not the same anymore." Adam said shaking his head I looked at him tears streaming down my face

"Please...you were the only one wh-who could actually understood." I cried

"Cassie, I can still be there...but just as a friend." Adam mumbled I felt the dark magic mix with my anger and it wasn't going to be good , if anyone was around me.

"Leave me alone." I hissed

"Cassie..." Adam pleaded

"Get away from me! Your just like everyone else, your leaving me, you forgotten me, we never talk all there ever is..is silence." I yelled

"That's not true." He said shaking his head

"Yes it is..." I said I wrapped my arms around me protectively and looked at him

"One day you will find someone." He promised

"What if he was you?...I actually believed your father, I still believe your father; that our love was destined in the stars that the universe made us to love each other." I laughed bitterly he looked at me

"My dad is crazy and you know that." He snapped

"BUT YOU TOLD ME THE SAME THING!" I screamed he brought me into a hug while I tried to beat him up but he was too strong.

"Cassie...I know how you feel, I have been forcing myself to live without and I haven't been fine." Adam said I looked at him

"What? "I asked

"I may not remember what it feels like, but I know I couldn't and still don't want to live without." Adam confessed I felt my heart start to pound but I got up, the dark magic was still coursing through my veins making anything just deaf to my ears.

"Really?" I snapped

"Cassie...maybe we were meant in the stars as friends...I can't stop thinking about us either, but there is no us anymore." Adam said and he walked away leaving me in the house by myself crying my eyes out. I wrapped my arms around me and kept thinking about how I just can't stop...

I woke up looking at the stars, shining so bright that it hurt. I was in the woods were Adam first taught me how to use my magic, but this time there was no Adam, and the magic I was using was the darkest magic I could find. I could feel myself slipping more and more into the darkness I was trying to forget but I couldn't. Why was I cursed with so much power that I couldn't even forget?! I took out the knife and slice my wrist and let the blood drip on a picture of me and Adam I murmured a spell when I heard rustling from behind I looked and saw Diana.

"Oh my god Cassie there you are." She sighed she stooped down to me and looked at me and she raised an eyebrow "Cassie...what did you do?" She asked nervously I chuckled a dark chuckle and felt myself drift off more

"Maybe now I can't stop." I sighed she looked at me, my started to roll in the back of my head and I slumped further down into the ground

"ADAM!" She screamed he ran and I saw him, he held my head and looked at me

"God, Cassie what did you do?" He asked

"I'll see you in the stars Adam." I breathed and I felt myself go I heard Diana and Adam screaming my name but I was so gone I couldn't come back if I wanted to...

* * *

_please leave a review and thanks for reading _


End file.
